Naomi
by EOfan467
Summary: Dean and Sam have a sister. The sister is the middle child. Sam hasn't heard from the sister in 9 years. Dean hasn't heard from the sister in 6. The sisters name is Naomi.
1. Chapter 1

Sister Fic. No likey? The no Ready! Also, couple notes

If you don't think a two year old can do anything I'm about to write, then take care of one.

I'm not sure how old Sam and Dean really are, so I'm saying 23 and 27

There will be flashbacks in each chapter

Comments are wanted and welcomed

_Mary Winchester brought her son Dean to his little brother Sam's room. She watched as Dean said good night to his brother and run to his dad. As Mary walked out, she heard a small voice._

"_Momma?" It said_

_Mary turned and looked to her only little girl, Naomi. Mary smiled at the young girl. She had light brown hair and blue eyes like Mary. Naomi was also right in between her brothers, being 2 years younger than Dean and 2 years older than Sam. Mary scooped up the two year old._

"_What's wrong, honey?" Mary asked_

"_It's bedtime. Take it off" She said, pointing to her locket_

_Mary smiled "That's right Nay" She said, taking it off._

_Mary opened the locket and looked at the picture. She put her daughter down and gave her the necklace._

"_Kay, go put it on your night stand and go to bed" Mary said_

_Naomi smiled and ran off_

_Naomi's eyes shot open hearing a scream. It sounded like her mothers. She sat up and looked around. With the little light from the moon and her night light, Naomi grabbed her locket. Suddenly, Naomi heard another yell. This time it was John Yelling Mary. Naomi climbed out of bed and ran out of her room. She smelled something strange. She suddenly saw something from Sammy's room. Naomi remembered her Mom saying that the thing that was on the candle was called fire. That's what looked like was coming from the room_

"_Dean, take you brother outside and don't look back. Now Dean Now!" John called. _

_He looked back to the room when his heart stopped quickly_

"_Dadda?" Naomi said_

"_Nay out outside now" He said turning to his daughter. She nodded and ran out._

_Later, while John sat with Dean and held Sam, Naomi sat on the curb, crying for her momma._

Sam looked out of the car window. He and Dean went to Sacramento, California for a hunt. There was some kind of haunting in a B&B. Dean pulled up to a three story building with a sign that said "Hunter B&B" The brothers stepped out of the car and walked inside, fake FBI ID's ready.

There was a woman behind the counter. Her back was to them, and she seemed to be fiddling with something. She had long wavy light brown hair, seemed to be about Dean's height, and had on a black blouse and Jeans. Sam and Dean walked over.

"Mrs. Hunter?" Dean said

"Not Mrs. Hunter anymore, but yes" She said, still not turning

"I'm Agent Forborne, my partner Agent Taylor, FBI" Dean said

Sam glanced at the many water bottles at the counter "Mind if I have a water bottle?" He asked, ignoring his brother's glare

"Go right ahead" She said, back still to them

"Thank you" he said, taking a sip

"Anyway" Dean said "If you're no longer Mrs. Hunter, is there something else we can call you?" He asked

The woman hesitated "Either Naomi or Ms. Winchester is fine" She said

Sam nearly coughed on his water. Dean stared speechless. Finally, she turned.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, turning.

Naomi stopped dead and stared at the 'FBI agent"

"Nay" Dean said

"Dean, Sam" Naomi whispered

Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2:Past and Secrets

Hey guys. In this one there are 2 flashbacks (also I meant 24 and 28)

"_Dad went on a hunt, and he hasn't come back" Dean said, he stood in the middle of his 22 year old brother Sam's house. Asking for help to find his father_

"_Why don't you get Naomi to help you?" Sam replied_

"_I don't know where she is" He answered_

_Outside the Impala, Sam turned to his older brother_

"_What did you mean you don't know where Nay is, by the way?"_

"_About a year ago Dad, Nay and I went on our own hunts. Dad needed our help outside of Boston and couldn't get a hold of Naomi. So he asked me to call her. I did and she told me she was still in California and had to tie up some loose ends before she could come and…" Dean said_

"_And what?" Sam pushed_

"_And that's the last time I had any contact with her" He finished_

Naomi Winchester brought her brothers to the dining room on her side of the B&B. She got Dean a soda (Since Sam had water) and she grabbed herself an Ice tea. She glanced at her two brothers across the table. After a minute or two, Naomi cleared her throat.

"So" She said,

"What the hell have you been the last 6 years?" Dean all but yelled

"Here" Naomi said with a smirk

"Don't be a smart ass"

"Okay dad"

Dean glared at Naomi, and Sam seemed ready to break up a possible fight. Naomi turned to Sam

"You okay Sammy?" She asked

"No changing the subject" Dean growled

"I'm asking my little brother if he's okay" Naomi said

Dean glared at her again, and Naomi rolled her eyes

"Kay, turning my attention to you" Naomi said and looked at Sam "What happened to quitting hunting?"

Sam just stared at Naomi, but with more of a cautious look. Naomi pursed her lips, preparing herself

"When I was hunting here, I met Jacob Hunter, who originally owned the place. He was cute, funny, and nice" Naomi said, and saw her brothers didn't care. "And then I don't know. We kind of… fell for each other I guess. I was leaving when he stopped me and… I stayed. We dated, he proposed, we got married… and I continued hunting. I told him it was stuff for the B&B but he thought I was cheating on him. A few months ago, we finalized the divorce" She finished, barley finishing the last part

Dean had now stopped glaring, but was obviously still mad. Sam gave her more of a sympathetic look. Naomi bit her lip and held something under her shirt

"What are you holding?" Dean asked

Naomi looked at Dean and pulled her locket and took it off

"You still have your locket?" Sam asked, knowing it the only necklace she only took of when she went to bed

"Yeah" She said

"I don't think I've actually seen the picture in it" Dean said

"Neither have I"

Naomi looked at her brothers and carefully opened her locket and showed them the picture. In it was a little boy, sitting on a park bench, head to the left. Then there was a little girl on his lap, her head to the right. In the girl's hand is a baby

"I remember this picture" Dean said, laughing a bit

"Yeah I do too" Naomi said

Sam looked between his older siblings "Someone wanna fill me in?"

Naomi smiled "It was a little before Christmas of '83. Mom and dad took us to the park…" Naomi said, trailing off

"They wanted to get a Christmas picture" Dean continued

_Naomi chased Dean through the snow, her dad following them. Mary stood back, holding baby Sam in her arms, laughing. Naomi finally caught up to Dean._

"_Tag, you're it" She said and ran away, giggling_

_Dean chased his little sister. Naomi ran quickly to the park bench_

"_I reached base!" She yelled_

"_Hey wait" Mary said "Dean sit on the bench"_

_Dean jumped on the park bench, and looked at his mom._

"_Nay, on his lap"_

_Naomi jumped on deans lap, laughing when he "offed" _

"_Nay, head to the right, Dean to the left"_

_The two kids obliged. John grabbed Sam from Mary and handed him gently to Naomi._

"_Say cheese!"_

"So that was the Christmas picture?" Sam asked

"Yeah, the locket was my gift and mom put the picture in" Naomi said

After yet another few minutes of silence, Naomi talked again

"So what are you guys here for?"

"We heard there was a haunting"

"That? It was an old man died the other day. I took care of it"

"Oh" Dean said, surprised by her sisters quickness to kill the ghost "We better get going"

As Sam and Dean got up, Naomi stood up

"Wait guys… um, Jacob wants this place back which means I'd have nowhere to live… few friends I had were his friends so they all hate me… I was wondering if I could go with you guys… if I'm a burden its fine I'll find somewhere but I was hoping…" Naomi said, nearly in tears

Sam and Dean could always tell when she was fake crying. It wasn't now. true, genuine tears

"Nay" Dean said as Sam rubbed his big sister's back. One look between the brother and they knew they agreed

"Sure" Sam said


End file.
